Tatsuya
NAME:Tatsuya (Tatsu) SPECIES: Human RACE:Caucasian (northern European)/Japanese mix GENDER:Male AGE:21 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): S: 9 P:5 E: 8 C: 3 I: 4 A: 8 L: 3 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED:Caravan Merchant SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: Hired Muscle WEAPON PREFERENCE: Power Fist and revolver sidearm AUGMENTATIONS: Buffout use gave him extreme strength SKILLS: Strength, Stealth, Endurance, Agility, Survivalism. He is strong enough to beat a Super Mutant in a fist fight and punch down walls with his power fist BIRTH PLACE: Capital Wasteland, Paradise Falls OCCUPATION:Hired Muscle HISTORY OF CHARACTER:Tatsuya, or Tatsu for short, was born into slavery. His mother was a Japanese slave who was raped by Tatsuya's father, a slaver. She was allowed to keep the child, seeing as how the slavers of Paradise Falls needed fresh stock for the next Pitt shipment. She gave him the name of the creature that would prosper in this world; Tatsuya, or dragon and gave him the first 7 years of life before being sold into slavery. He was then raised in Paradise Falls until his teens. Already very strong genetically, the slavers made him do hard physical labor to make him even stronger, increasing his value. When the time came, he was exported into the ruins of Pittsburgh, the Pitt. Tatsuya spent 3, grueling hell like months in the Pitt forging steel endlessly. When he found an unopened bottle of buffout on the corpse of a Wildman, he put his hopes of death into the Hole. He sneaked steel out and trained with it in his bunk, he ate the flesh of wildmen and trogs along with his rations and when the day came he had a massive edge on the competition. Despite his large size he discovered he was quite stealthy as well, he used nothing more than the shadows and a 2x4 with a nail in it to fight his way to freedom. Ashur gave him the choice between freedom and joining his army. Tatsuya wished to put as many miles between himself and the Pitt as he could, so he chose freedom in the end. When he came back to the Capital Wasteland, he found there is employment for a normal human with the strength of a super mutant. He was picked up by a caravan and was given a power fist as a sign up bonus. Luckily, he didn't devolve into a Troglodyte or Wildmen, but the Pitts corruption still had its affects. He hallucinates at times and has trouble sleeping. His hope is to one day find a place were he can settle down and be at peace. FAMILY:Mom sold in slavery at age of 7, dad unknown PERSONALITY:A man of few words, but more so because of his time in the Pitt scarred him than because of him being unfriendly. He is a kind, romantic man at heart, but most people can't tell from first glance. HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Long, silky jet black hair EYES:Dark eyes SKIN FEATURES: Fair skinned, he has all the features of a northern European aside from his dark hair and eyes BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: Extremely muscular/tall, 6'4 and 240 pounds CLOTHING/ARMOUR:Merc Grunt Outfit and metal armor set JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: none LIKES:His newfound freedom, quite and peace DISLIKES:Slavers FEARS: Returning to the Pitt AMBITIONS:Find a place to settle down one day REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: To escape the brutality of his lifestyle Category:Characters